pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1954 in film
The year 1954 in film involved some significant events and memorable ones. Events * A reproduction of "America's First Movie Studio", Thomas Edison's Black Maria, is constructed. * May 12 — The Marx Brothers' Zeppo Marx divorces wife Marion Benda. The two were married in 1927. * September 29 — A Star is Born premieres and marks Judy Garland's comeback after her termination from her contract at MGM. An astounding success with critics and audiences, A Star is Born not only marked the first time that legendary director George Cukor had made a film musical and film that is in Technicolor and in the anamorphic widescreen format, but also it's been regarded as one of the Garland's best performances in her film career. * November 3 — The movie Godzilla premieres in Japan. It became a huge success and became the first in series of ''Godzilla'' movies, the longest running film series in history . Top-grossing films (U.S.) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: On the Waterfront - Horizon-American, Columbia :Best Director: Elia Kazan - On The Waterfront :Best Actor: Marlon Brando - On the Waterfront :Best Actress: Grace Kelly - The Country Girl :Best Supporting Actor: Edmond O'Brien - The Barefoot Contessa :Best Supporting Actress: Eva Marie Saint - On The Waterfront Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: On the Waterfront :Best Actor: Marlon Brando - On the Waterfront :Best Actress: Grace Kelly - The Country Girl :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Carmen Jones :Best Actor: James Mason - A Star Is Born :Best Actress: Judy Garland - A Star Is Born :Other :Best Director: Elia Kazan - On the Waterfront :Best Foreign Film: Twenty-Four Eyes (Nijushi no hitomi), Japan :Best Foreign Film: (Weg Ohne Umkehr), West Germany :Best Foreign Film: The Lady of the Camellias (La Mujer de las camelias), Argentina :Best Foreign Film: Genevieve, United Kingdom Grand Prix (Cannes Film Festival): :Jigokumon 地獄門, (Gate of Hell), directed by Teinosuke Kinugasa, Japan Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Romeo and Juliet (Romeo e Giulietta), directed by Renato Castellani, Italy / U.K. Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Hobson's Choice, directed by David Lean, United Kingdom Top ten money making stars Notable films released in 1954 #White Christmas Serials *''Gunfighters of the Northwest, starring Clayton Moore and Phyllis Coates *Man with the Steel Whip, starring Dick Simmons *Riding with Buffalo Bill'' *''Trader Tom of the China Seas, starring Harry Lauter and Aline Towne Short film series *Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1964) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''Popeye'' (1933–1957) *''The Three Stooges'' (1934–1959) *''Bugs Bunny'' (1940–1962) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–1958) *''Mighty Mouse'' (1942–1955) *''Chip 'n' Dale'' (1943–1956) *''Droopy'' (1943–1958) *''Barney Bear'' (1939–1954) *''Yosemite Sam'' (1945–1963) *''Speedy Gonzales'' (1953–1968) *''Ranger Don'' (1953–1956) Births *January 1 - Helen Wellington-Lloyd, South African-born British artist and actress *January 6 - Anthony Minghella, English film director and screenwriter (died 2008) *January 29 - Oprah Winfrey, American actress and television personality *February 2 - Christie Brinkley, American model and actress *February 17 - Rene Russo, American actress *February 18 - John Travolta, American actor *March 1 - Ron Howard, American director and actor *March 4 - Catherine O'Hara, Canadian actress *March 15 - Craig Wasson, American actor *March 17 - Lesley-Anne Down, English actress *March 24 - Robert Carradine, American actor *April 7 - Jackie Chan, Hong Kong-born actor *April 9 - Dennis Quaid, American actor *April 16 - Ellen Barkin, American actress *May 7 - Amy Heckerling, American director *May 8 - David Keith, American actor and director *June 14 - Will Patton, American actor *June 15 - Jim Belushi, American actor *June 19 - Kathleen Turner, American actress *June 22 - Chris Lemmon, American actor and author *June 28 - Alice Krige, South African actress *August 12 - Sam J. Jones, American actor *August 16 - James Cameron, Canadian-born director *August 23 - Jeannie Elias, Canadian actress *October 9 - Scott Bakula, actor *October 23 - Ang Lee, Taiwanese director *November 7 - Kamal Haasan, Indian actor, director, script-writer, producer and singer *November 19 - Kathleen Quinlan, American actress *November 29 - Joel Coen, American director, producer and screenwriter *December 4 - Tony Todd, American actor and producer *December 18 - Ray Liotta, American actor *December 28 - Denzel Washington, American actor Deaths *January 18 - Sydney Greenstreet, 74, English actor, Casablanca, The Maltese Falcon, Christmas in Connecticut, The Mask of Dimitrios *February 12 - Dziga Vertov, 58, Russian filmmaker, Man with a Movie Camera *March 30 - Pauline Brunius, 73, Swedish actress, director and screenwriter *April 10 - Auguste Lumiere, 91, French film pioneer *July 24 - Effie Shannon, 87, American actress, Sally of the Sawdust *September 3 - Eugene Pallette, 65, American actor, My Man Godfrey, The Adventures of Robin Hood *November 15 - Lionel Barrymore, 76, American actor, It's a Wonderful Life, You Can't Take It with You, Key Largo, Captains Courageous, Treasure Island, Grand Hotel *November 29 - Eero Kilpi, 77, Finnish actor, Anna Liisa *December 8 - Gladys George, 50, American actress, The Maltese Falcon, The Best Years of Our Lives, The Roaring Twenties, Detective Story, The Hard Way Film Debuts *Zbigniew Cybulski - A Generation *Angie Dickinson - Lucky Me *Jack Lemmon - It Should Happen to You *Paul Newman - The Silver Chalice *Eva Marie Saint - On the Waterfront *Omar Sharif - Devil of the Sahara *Godzilla References Category:1954 in film Category:Years in film